Mulán entre los muros de piedra (One-shot)
by Gryffindor-night
Summary: Sif va a su primera batalla, hay una celebración por la victoria y bueno, Thor la celebra muy a su forma (?).


**Titulo: **Mulán entre los muros de piedra.

**Pareja:** Thorki (Thor/Loki)

**Clasificación: **MA (Porno, bastante, y palabras obscenas)

**Nº de palabras: **11.015.

**OC: **—

**Tipo de Fic: **One-Shot / Crackfic

**Disclaimer: **Ni un solo personaje mio, todo es de Disney (jamás pensé que escribiría eso D:) ya saben, Disney compró a Marvel y Marvel copió la mitología…

**Sumario: **Sif va a su primera batalla, hay una celebración por la victoria y bueno, Thor la celebra muy a su forma (?).

**Advertencia: **¡Este es el fic más corto que he escrito en mi vida!, solo son 26 paginas de word (?).

El plan era que fuera más corto y en realidad lo quería publicar para Halloween ._. Pero las cosas no se dieron y además tuve que salir un par de días así que no lo había podido terminar.

Este es mi post 6.666, por eso quería publicarlo en Halloween xD. Las cosas se dieron y este día llego. Muahahaha (?).

Ahora, entrando en materia este es un fic en honor a un personaje que no es muy querido en el fandom (no me digan que no) y es Sif.

He leído cantidades innumerables de fanfictions, y en un 99% de los mismos Sif o es intensa, posesiva, tonta, hueca, enemiga de Loki, acosadora de Thor o incluso la persona de la que todos desconfían. Eso me molesta mucho porque Sif (si debo confesar) es uno de mis personajes favoritos.

Me gusta el Thorki, es mi OTP, pero la pareja entre Thor y Sif me parece hermosa también, incluso entre Sif y Loki ;_; pero bueno, no creo que vaya a escribir algún día un fic sobre tales parejas. No esta en mis planes por ahora.

La cuestión es que he visto mucho hate contra Sif y ella no me parece para nada un personaje malo, así que este fic se lo quise dedicar a ella, totalmente 3.

La mayoría esta narrado desde el punto de vista de ella y ciertamente la historia gira en torno a ella en gran parte.

Hay mucho porno… si. (Jo-jo)

Sinceramente este es un fic que quiero que lean… No es una obra de arte y eso me duele mucho porque quise hacer algo fantástico para Sif, pero hice lo mejor que pude por esta vez, además de que lo escribí en muy poco tiempo.

Mucho amor para todos mis hermosos lectores, espero que disfruten este fic mucho, que se diviertan como me divirtió a mi y bueno, espero que Sif se gane un lugarcito en sus corazones (uy si, soy muy cursi (?).

Oh yes, en este fic innove mucho, para los que han leído mis anteriores fics sabrán que siempre había hecho de Loki el chico enamorado, esta vez no es así *w*.

Este fic es pura cursileria, es verdad.

¡Espero sus comentarios y que disfruten de esta cochinada! (?).

* * *

**Sif y de triunfos personales.**

Sif calculo su objetivo con la precisión de sus manos entrenadas a enhebrar hilos y a coser en las noches, la flecha salió despedida y se fue a clavar a centro de la diana.

-¡Magnifico, Sif!-

Thor la llenó de ovaciones en ese momento, y después, cuando ella supo mantener sus defensas, cuando no dejo caer la espada, cuando le asesto una estocada, cuando esquivo sus golpes con el escudo, cuando cuerpo a cuerpo supo involucrar buenos golpes y finalmente cuando sostuvo el mismo ritmo de Thor a la hora de correr en torno al patio finalizando el entrenamiento.

-Eres buena Sif, no lo niego-

Las gotas de sudor le resbalaban por todo el cuerpo y Sif por fin comprendió, después de un día arduo de entrenar, la satisfacción de haber hecho algo muy bien. Su madre insistía en que esa satisfacción se debe sentir después de terminar un bordado, a ella solamente le dolían los dedos de los pinchazos con la aguja.

Esa noche, después de tanto sudar junto a Thor, Frandal, Hogun, Volstagg y Loki, comprendió que su triunfo personal pendía de otra actividad.

**Sif y de amistad.**

_-¡energeió̱n!-_ el hechizo viajo de sus manos hasta la espada, que se tambaleo un momento y después viajo volando hasta ella, Sif atrapo el arma con una mano.

-¡Perfecto!-

Loki estrello sus manos felizmente.

Desde hacia un par de meses Sif había decidido calladamente empezar a entrenar como los guerreros de alta cuna, primero tuvo que convencer a Thor, quien solo le prometió cubrirla cuando Loki dijo que él si estaba dispuesto a enseñarle todo lo que pudiera, luego tuvo que hacerle ojos al maestro de armas y a los guardias para que no la delatarán, lo logro muy forzadamente, pero después de un tiempo se fue haciendo costumbre verla entrenar y no informarle a su madre. Así que desde días y semanas Sif venía tomando clases arduas, algunas con Thor que le enseñaba el arte del cuerpo a cuerpo, que más bien era una brutalidad tras otra que ella tenía que aprender a soportar, esquivar y derrotar, luego vino Frandal, enseñándole a empuñar la espada, a moverse por ambos lados y a sostener posturas estratégicas, Hogun, con sus maneras calladas la sometió a duras practicas marciales, le enseño figuras y llaves, golpes a puntos clave del cuerpo y movimientos ligeros como sombras, al final de todos, Volstagg se rindió y le explico como empuñar un hacha de la forma en que un guerrero asgardiano lo haría, también le explico varios trucos para defenderse y le dio ideas sobre la ventaja de que fuera liviana, todo mientras se comía un plato lleno de frutas y ternero.

Loki por su parte le daba clases desde mucho antes de que Sif en realidad demostrara el interés marcado que tenía ahora. Como si le hubiera leído la mente desde hacia años, Loki le había empezado a enseñar trucos y hechizos básicos que le servían para cosas cotidianas, fuera para secar la ropa, alisarse el cabello, tender la cama, brillar las armaduras o cosas por el estilo. Más desde hacia un rato venía dejándole conocer hechizos de ataque y de defensa.

_-¡apo̱thi̱tikoú!- _Después de diez intentos, por fin la almohada que Loki lanzaba salió repelida.

-Recuerda que en una batalla son cuchillos Sif, concéntrate-

-Vale, vale, de nuevo-

Las horas se le pasan volando a Sif, los días corren como suspiros, los entrenamientos son cada vez más duros y de poco a poco Sif va aprendiendo complicadas combinaciones de hechizos y aunque aun no pueda crear copias de si misma como Loki lo hace, ya esta aprendido a derribar a Thor, a estocar a Frandal, a patear tan alto como Hogun y a volar sobre la cabeza de Volstagg de un salto.

Las cosas mejoran, aunque aun tenga que llegar de noche a casa a hacer bordados para no asustar a su madre.

**¡A formar perras!**

Un día de mucho sudor y de todos reunidos en el patio de entrenamiento sonó el cuerno de guerra desde lo más alto de la torre central del castillo. Thor se timbro sobre si mismo, se alteró, y luego elevo un grito feroz de la más pura alegría.

-¡Vamos a ir a la guerra!- Y lo peor es que parecía sinceramente feliz.

Loki fue el único que vio un poco más allá de la pletórica reacción de Thor y vislumbro el semblante pálido de Sif.

-Thor, será mejor que preguntes que pasa-

Las palabras de Loki parecieron darle un impulso mágico a Thor que salió corriendo en dirección al salón del trono, Frandal se permitió seguirlo y Volstagg murmuro algo sobre que nadie lo obligaría a ir a pelear a la hora de la cena.

-¿Vendrás, Sif?-

-¿A dónde?-

Loki sonríe de medio lado, Sif es tonta si cree que puede negarle a Loki lo que se le esta dibujando en la cara.

-A la batalla, por supuesto-

-Es verdad, ¿vendrás, Sif?- Volsagg se acerca y pasándose el hacha de mano en mano descarga una sonrisa que suaviza el gesto preocupado de Sif –Seguro que pateas más culos que Frandal- Loki también se permite reírse.

-Esta prohibido-

El miedo se le pinta en la cara a Sif y tanto Volstagg como Loki dejan de reír de inmediato.

-Si tu lo dices Sif… voy a comer, no me atrape la guerra con hambre- Volstagg les da la espalda a paso lento, canturreando alguna canción asgardiana común y seguido por Hogun.

Sif respira pesado y Loki le da una palmada sobre un hombro, ligeramente.

-Fuera de broma- la mirada de Sif se levanta –la batalla es más _emocionante _que los entrenamientos, la fuerza de la guerra te ciega, es… glorioso- Loki suspira, sus experiencias en el campo de batalla no son tan amplias como las de Thor, pero sus palabras tienen mil veces más sentido, más profundidad, Sif se permite soñar algo, se le ve en los ojos –No se si puedas resistirte a ir, Sif-

Loki sabe por la luz de esos ojos que ella no podrá hacerlo, así que se marcha tranquilamente, a buscar su armadura y a pedirle a Volstagg un poco de eso que debe estar sacando de las cocinas.

La noche llega, pronto se harán formaciones de guerra, es mejor tener el estomago con algo dentro, da vitalidad y no permite que se nublen los ojos.

-Ve a comer algo Sif-

Loki lo dice y oye los pasos ligeros de su amiga alejarse.

**Las ventajas del amigo de alta cuna.**

-Quiero ir, Thor-

-¿Estás segura Sif?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

Thor se toma la molestia de ponerle todo tipo de obstáculos, la tienta y le baja el ánimo, sin darse cuenta prueba el calibre de Sif, le tensa sus aspiraciones. Pasan muchos minutos largos en los que Sif persigue a Thor por toda la armería y por parte de las caballerizas, al final Thor se atreve a hablar de deshonra y Sif se contrae.

-No tengo porque deshonrar a nadie-

-Si mueres...-

-No voy a morir Thor, Volstagg dice que puedo patear más culos que Frandal-

Thor no puede evitar reírse, la frase es demasiado bruta para la cara de Sif, aun parece una niña y que ande diciendo _patear culos _aun es muy varonil según el concepto de Thor, aun así no la cuestiona, Sif desde hace mucho tiempo se gano el merito inmortal de su afecto, así que aunque considera que es arriesgado y aunque se esta exponiendo, cede.

-Tendrás que cortarte el cabello-

-No hay problema-

-Tendrás que vestirte como hombre-

-No será gran variación-

-Tendrás que hablar como hombre-

-¿Cuántos culos debo patear para que me dejes ir de una puta vez?- Thor debe volver a reírse.

-Debo estar loco, pero creo que funcionará-

Sif le da un abrazo fugaz y antes de que Thor le prohibiera rotundamente hacer eso frente a los soldados se marcha corriendo. _No me vayas a hacer quedar mal Sif. _

-¿En que piensas hermano?-

Es Loki, ajustándose su armadura, entrando a la armería con el cabello mojado y los labios morados del frio del agua en la tarde. Thor olvida todo, hasta que fue lo que Loki pregunto, se siente expuesto e inseguro, hace tiempo que le pasa, hace mucho y no termina de entender que es lo tan devastador que Loki trae sobre la piel que le hace sentir que no trae puesta ropa.

-¿Perdona?-

-Pregunte por lo que estabas pensando-

-Ah, no, no pensaba nada- Loki le dedica una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, le deja la boca seca al instante.

-A veces me pregunto si en realidad piensas-

-Eventualmente-

Loki deja salir una risita y Thor siente un vacío extraño en la base del estomago.

Loki combina con su armadura dorada y negra, con los pliegues verdes de la tela, el cabello le gotea sobre la espalda y tiene erizada la piel del cuello, a Thor se le dilatan las pupilas y siente un deseo dentro del pantalón, uno extraño, ganas de frotarse con Loki, se untárselo en la piel.

-¿Sif se animo?-

-Si…-

-Tendremos que vestirla de hombre-

-Oh, no creo que sea problema-

-Ojala- Y Loki pasa por su lado, dejando un rastro de olor que Thor podría seguir como un sabueso, el cabello huele a algún bálsamo de los que tiene arriba junto a los estanques y de por si él siempre emite ese aroma fresco, invernal, incluso cuando esta sudando y tiene las mejillas sonrojadas de calor.

**La metamorfosis.**

En realidad no fue tan complicado.

Cuando Sif se ve en reflejo del espejo piensa que se ha demorado la mitad del tiempo que gasta su madre y sus doncellas en elegir el vestido para bajar a cenar, y a cambio ella esta casi irreconocible, tiene el cabello corto bajo el yelmo, no se ve rastro de pechos y la armadura se ciñe fuerte a su cuerpo. Si bien es un poco más pesada de lo que imagino, la hace sentir segura, así que le quita importancia.

Ella siente que no se ha demorado nada pero los chicos parecen pensar otra cosa. Ni siquiera Frandal que suele ser le más vanidoso aguanto con completa entereza la elección de la armadura.

No fueron tantas, solo siete. Su madre ha oscilado entre veintidós vestidos y solo es para ir a saludar a la corte.

-Me veo como un hombre-

-Como un bajito, pero esta bien- Thor tenía que opinar, tirado en el sillón y observándola toda con expresión ceñuda.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-

-Intento saber si aun debajo de esa armadura puedo verte con malas intenciones Sif, cosas del oficio-

-¿Ah si?-

Thor se queda estático, sin responder, levantado levemente los hombros, aparentemente pensando. Parpadea y al instante hay una daga justo al lado de su oreja, clavada hasta el fondo en el sillón.

-No fallé, Thor-

Loki estalla en carcajadas.

-¡Eres todo un varón Sif!-

Sif es la única que nota como Thor se descompone cuando Loki empieza a reírse.

**Atención, a discreción, ¡FIRMES!**

Es cosa de Thor enfilar a Sif entre Frandal y Volstagg para que estuviera rodeada de alguien familiar, la marcha empieza por el Bifröst y nadie se percata del miedo de Sif, de como le tiembla el suelo bajo los pies, de como presiente la guerra frente a sus ojos de niña-mujer.

Cuando el viaje inicia ella recuerda que nunca ha viajado con el Bifröst y presiente que va a gritar como una niña muy pequeña apenas esos mil colores la traguen. Y lo hace, pero para su alivio incluso Frandal grita como una niña.

El aterrizaje es horroroso porque es sin previo aviso, y aunque ella cae de pie siente que sus hombros tocan el piso de igual forma, levanta la mirada y para sus terror son miles, miles y miles bajando al trote desde las montañas que están frente a ellos.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

Al carajo la hombría, su voz se quiebra cuando habla junto a Frandal.

-Midgard, Sif, tranquila, permanece junto a mí, no te pasará nada-

Sif se permite dudarlo, si señor. Empuña su espada pero no se siente precisamente segura. Le invade un repentino mareo, tiene ganas de llorar pero sujeta con mas fuerza su arma, pasa un trago amargo de su propia saliva y cuando recuerda los puntos de bordado en casa no añora estar allá, cuando piensa en casa piensa en que el puñado de hombres que salió con ella dese Asgard es la única barrera que hay entre los que bajan la colina con la intención de matarlos y las praderas de su hogar.

El miedo desaparece tan rápido como llego y se atreve a seguir los pasos de Hogun, que calladamente se encaminaba a unir la formación de adelante, Frandal la siguió y Volstagg también.

**THIS IS WAR.**

El primero golpe lo asesta Thor, lanza el martillo hacía un punto que nadie vislumbra y luego cuando retorna a sus manos hay un camino en línea recta frente a él de cuerpos caídos.

Son hombres, mortales armados de metal y piedra, pero nunca tan fuertes como un asgardiano. Loki enfoca la mirada, tararea el hechizo y lo lanza cuando la columna se rompe frente a él.

-¡_klo̱tsiá sto kó̱lo sas!_- Y los cuerpos salen volando.

Thor pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Hogun lanza dagas sin fin, Frandal de un par de estocadas derriba guerreros, Volstagg apenas se mueve de si sitio y salen desprendidos a su alrededor los cuerpos de sus contrincantes, Sif por su parte vuela de enemigo en enemigo.

Loki se toma un segundo para observar la fuerza los movimientos, la precisión de los ataques, las estocadas contundentes y la ligereza de los avances. Loki sonríe en medio de la batalla, Sif parece mucho más fuerte que la mayoría de los guerreros que combaten tras de él.

Pronto los hechizos empiezan a llover de lado y lado.

Loki por un momento llego a pensar que Sif había olvidado las lecciones con él. Pero luego de ver desprenderse de sus manos las luces de colores reconoce que ha hecho un buen trabajo, Thor esta muy adelante para ver, adentrándose en el corazón del ejercito, así como casi todos que no observan a su alrededor.

Por más que Sif lleva ropa de hombre, Loki, que entre hechizo y hechizo presta algo de atención, descubre que sus movimientos son demasiado felinos para ser los movimientos de un hombre, parece poseedora de una especie rara de intuición y se mueve como una _chica. _Una letal, pero una chica después de todo.

Pronto los guerreros enemigos se reagrupan de a pocos y deciden atacar en frentes más pares, Loki se abre por la derecha mientras Sif ataca por la izquierda, una pequeña fila sigue a cada uno y el resto ataca de frente, como Thor.

El ejercito se diezma pronto, aunque al final los atacantes atinan mas seguido el tiro lo cogen tarde, el ejercito asgardiano arremete con brutalidad y los últimos cientos luchan sin tanta vivacidad.

Cuando las tropas terminan de bajar de la colina Loki se encuentra con Frandal y todos los demás, cubiertos de sudor y con algunas heridas menores. Thor esta sentado sobre una piedra en su corriente actitud hola-soy-Thor-bájate-de-mi-nube, Sif parece tan emocionada que Loki cree que a falta de enemigos puede empezar a atacarlos a ellos buscando desahogarse.

-No fue tan difícil-

-Exacto- Thor responde a las palabras de Sif ceñudo, como si algo le oliera mal. Loki tiene que tomarse la cabeza entre las manos, a veces se pregunta si alguien después de él alguien piensa en todo Asgard.

-Era solo la avanzada, era obvio- Thor lo observa un momento -¡OBVIO!-

-¿Tu crees eso, hermano?- Si la situación no fuera tan seria tal vez Loki se habría burlado de las palabras de Thor, para ser el futuro rey lo hallaba bastante estúpido a veces.

-Estoy seguro, Thor-

Entonces, cuando espero que Thor se pusiera de pie y le dijera alguna cosa intentando sonar inteligente, lo encontró de pie, frente a él pero a punto de abrazarlo, Loki dio un intento de paso atrás.

-Eres tan inteligente Loki…-

-¿Qué te…?-

El ruido que estallo en ese momento bien podía ser el sonido del fin del mundo según Loki lo pensó. Thor se separo para mirar hacía las colinas de nuevo.

Una fila enorme de guerreros sobre lo que parecía ser una mezcla entre lobo y caballo bajaba la colina a toda velocidad.

Ya se esperaba Loki que fuera algo espeluznante. Odín no los habría enviado a Midgard si los humanos no estuvieran haciendo algo torcido, algo contra-natura. Loki se sacudió de la quietud y lanzo un hechizo antes de que cualquiera hiciera nada. Derribo un jinete apenas.

-Son fuertes los hijos de puta-

Lo dijo casi riéndose, Thor soltó un sonido jubiloso desde el fondo del pecho, Sif empuño la espada.

Y entonces empezó la guerra de verdad.

Tal vez serían dos veces en numero de lo que eran los anteriores, Loki pronto se vio invadido de gritos y olor a sangre, el instinto de la batalla lo consumió y sus miembros se movían solos, los hechizos se recitaban sin previo aviso, todo su cuerpo se convirtió en un arma letal, lanzando cuchillos como latigazos en la noche de Midgard que los recibió en combate.

Las pilas de cadáveres se erguían oscuras entre los guerreros, locos hijos de puta, fuertes como llenos de magia negra desde la medula, Loki sentía la fuerza de algún tipo de ente maligno dentro de los corazones de los atacantes, todos tenían una especie de patrón de movimiento, parecían programados por una sola mente para atacar de una misma forma.

Parecían entrenados para ser invencibles aunque Loki logro encontrarlos incluso predecibles en el mar de sus estocadas con la izquierda y su debilidad para defender el cuello. Cerca de él presintió a Thor y oyó sus truenos, le pareció oír los gritos de Volstagg y la voz aguda de Sif.

El número no parecía disminuir, Loki no comprendía la razón de matar tantos y luego ver el mismo numero en pie, después lo comprendió todo, se aterrorizo.

-¡Se regeneran!- ante el grito solo respondió Frandal con una mirada alarmada.

-¿Qué hacen qué?- Sif paso por su lado, rajando la garganta de un bestia con el revés del brazo.

-Vuelven a la vida- Loki lo dijo cansadamente.

-¿No hay forma de matarlos definitivamente?-

-Hay que cortarles la cabeza a los malnacidos- Hogun apareció entre un montón de cuerpos, escupiendo sangre y con expresión sombría –Solo así no se vuelven a pegar por partes-

Loki lo vio después de que Hogun lo dijo, las patas de las bestias uniéndose de nuevo al cuerpo moribundo, los hocicos remendándose en un solo charco de sangre, las cortadas cerrándose.

-Malnacidas bestias-

-¡Corten cabezas, corten cabezas!-

Sif empezó a gritarlo hacia todas las direcciones y Loki halló la escena muy surreal.

-¡Corten cabezas, corten cabezas!- Sif los seguía gritando y Loki volvió a pelar, cortando cabezas tanto como le fuera posible.

El número empezó a disminuir, de pronto las bestias no parecían tan seguras a la hora de atacar y los rayos de Thor ahora brillaban con un filo especial.

Loki notó tarde haber estado combatiendo más de dos días seguidos.

La puesta del sol y la luna se habían convertido en algo poco relevante, así que cuando Loki reviso el cielo y encontró un ocaso se halló a si mismo recordando dos ocasos en el mismo lugar. El hambre y el sueño le hicieron una brecha a su resistencia, pero su cuerpo siguió peleando más allá de su fuerza.

Un par de horas después lo peor pareció haber pasado finalmente.

**Sif la hechicera.**

Loki se encontró a si mismo sentando sobre un cadáver peludo, gigante y descabezado. Amanecía de nuevo, el sol nunca le había parecido tan especialmente brillante.

Un amanecer rojo. Rojo como la capa de Thor, rasgada por partes y ondulando aun. Thor se estaba acercando a él.

-¿Estás bien, hermano?-

-Si, estoy bien Thor-

Una sonrisa cansada para el final de tanta muerte, Loki hizo un círculo con los hombros y pensó en casa, se sintió aliviado imaginando el agua tibia.

-No hemos tenido muchas muertes, por lo menos son muchas menos de las que padre esperaba-

-Que bien...-

-Loki, ¿qué eran esas cosas?-

-Magia negra Thor, no sabría decir de que clase, pero...- la imagen rompió el surrealismo, un caballo con fauces de lobo saltaba por encima de Thor, el hocico abierto de par en par como si fuera a tragar la cabeza de su hermano de un bocado, el miedo congelo a Loki en su lugar -¡CUIDADO THOR!-

Thor giro tarde, una garra del animal se le clavo en el hombro y después sus dientes rosaron con su rostro. Pero ahí se detuvo.

Una espada filosa y ensangrentada apareció frente a Thor, atravesando el animal, que tras revolverse un poco se derribó hacía la derecha.

Sif, con costras de sangre sobre la piel, la armadura casi suelta y más hermosa de lo que Loki la hubiera visto en su vida estaba del otro lado, terminando de degollar la victima que acababa de amenazar a Thor.

No solo lo vio Loki, al parecer lo vio todo el mundo. Tal vez porque Sif ya no tenía el yelmo y por más armadura era claramente evidente que era una chica, además de que era una conocida, de la nobleza.

Ella misma ayudo a poner de pie a Thor, que ahora ostentaba su única herida de guerra, una espectacular abertura desde el hombro hasta el abdomen, se había abierto su armadura pero en la piel apenas había un corte poco profundo.

-Gracias Sif-

-¡SIF! ¡SIF! ¡SIF! ¡SIF! ¡SIF! ¡SIF! ¡SIF! ¡SIF! ¡SIF!- Pronto fue el único sonido que se oía, las tropas de Asgard, gritando el nombre de una adolecente.

**Si Odín lo dice.**

Después de que Frigga internara a sus dos hijos en la sala de curación como si tuviera miedo de que tuviesen escondidas heridas en alguna parte, en Asgard se celebro una reunioncilla por todo lo alto como con todo el reino de invitado.

Guerreros, campesinos, niños, hombres, abuelos, mujeres y concejeros, todos se inclinaron cuando Sif paso por el pasillo principal con una armadura forjada especialmente para ella. El cabello corto la hacía parecer un poco ruda, pero mirándola bien más bien inspiraba algo de ternura.

-Se contará a los niños de Asgard y de otros mundos, se dirá en cada reino y bajo cada palacio las hazañas que Sif la hechicera empieza desde hoy- Odín le regalo un abrazo a Sif, una bendición larga y conmovedora, palabras tan sabias, que incluso Loki tuvo que sentarse bien para terminar de comprender.

-Gracias por salvar la vida de Thor, Sif, el reino te debe muchas vidas pero yo te debo la felicidad de conservar a mi hijo- el publico no se guardo sus ovaciones a Sif, quien fue galardonada con regalos y el nombre para siempre de heroína del reino.

Y pensar que su madre la había reprendido hasta las lágrimas por habérsele perdido de la vista y por haberse cortado del cabello de esa forma horrorosa.

**Little things.**

Habría sido muy… adorable, de parte de Thor si hubiera acudido a darle un abrazo a su padre después de agradecer a Sif por salvarle la vida, pero Thor no noto siquiera que Odín hablaba.

No porque no quisiera poner atención o porque pensara que Sif no merecía el galardón, todo lo contrario. Es solo que…

Loki.

Thor no puede dejar de pensar en el momento caótico en que Loki le grito, allá en campo de batalla, Thor no olvida el miedo que vio en esos ojos, la preocupación. Algo le pesa dentro del pecho cuando lo recuerda, y resulta que lo recuerda todo el tiempo.

Y más cuando Loki esta cerca suyo.

En este caso no esta tan cerca y a Thor le duele la distancia sobre la piel, le quema. Loki esta al otro lado de las escaleras _en el sitio opuesto, muy lejos, demasiado. _Aun así para el desespero de Thor la imagen de Loki no lo abandona, no lo deja vivir en paz.

Se corto el cabello después de la batalla y aun parece que los mechones no se acostumbran a su nuevo tamaño así que luce un poco despeinado, se ve desordenado, como si su cabello tuviera vida. Su atuendo es simple pero luce elegante y a Thor le tienta morderle la ropa. Loki, allá al otro lado del mundo de Thor se pasa la mano por el cabello y sonríe ante algún comentario, sus labios están rojos y son delgados, delicados… si, a Thor le duelen todas esas cosas, le duele la caída de ojos de Loki porque aunque nadie lo note tiene algo demasiado femenino ahí, es como si con esa forma de parpadear fuese a conquistar un reino o algo, su piel es demasiado blanca, demasiado inmaculada para ser vista y a Thor le duele más, le duele la voz de Loki a lo lejos diciendo algo amable a los que lo rodean.

La fiesta avanza y Thor dejo abandonadas las chicas cuando noto que Loki se sienta con las piernas abiertas, es casi ofensivo que lo haga, es hiriente.

**Delante de todo el mundo, que barbaridad.**

Antes de que Loki sucumbiera a las cocinas por algo de comer como Frandal y Hogun ya lo habían hecho, Frigga llamo a comer a la familia real y a los cercanos a la misma.

Casi veinte personas, más o menos, todos sentados en el comedor de la corona, en el salón privado donde normalmente se dan las comidas en familia.

Cuando Loki llego estaba más de la mitad de la mesa llena, en los puestos de honor, por supuesto, estaba Odín y Frigga, Sif y su madre y algunos miembros queridos del concejo. Loki termino por sentarse en la mitad de la mesa.

Para su sorpresa, apenas se hubo sentado, Thor se sentó a su izquierda, como si hubiese estado esperando que se sentara para hacerse a su lado, Loki le dedico una mirada suspicaz pero no dijo nada, empezaron a servir la comida y el hambre lo distrajo de momento.

La comida fue avanzando y poco a poco Loki fue empezando a sentirse satisfecho después de algunos platos de sopa y guiso de cordero, para eso, Thor se paró para coger alguna presa importante de carne, cuando se sentó, _sin intención _le dio un pisón a Loki.

-Idiota-

-Lo siento-

Thor se reacomodo y Loki, aprovechando que el mantel de la mesa le caía sobre los muslos a todos los asistentes para empezar una batalla bajo la mesa. Mientras de la cintura para arriba era el príncipe menor, que disfrutaba del inicio de su postre, de la cintura para abajo intentaba devolverle el pisón a Thor, que feliz del juego, lo siguió vivamente, intentando pisarlo también y simulando comer tranquilamente.

Dos hombres, mayores, guerreros, héroes, príncipes y jugando bajo la mesa como dos infantes, que barbaridad.

**Debajo de la mesa.**

En un comienzo el juego este de intentar pisarse bajo la mesa fue eso nada más, un juego, tirando patadas e intentando dar un buen golpe al otro, pero la cuestión fue evolucionando, las piernas se fueron enredando un poco y aunque los golpes seguían, el animo de Thor vario considerablemente.

Disimuladamente Thor había terminado por acercarse un poco más a Loki, con la intención aparente de jugar bajo la mesa más fácilmente, pero la realidad era que estaba buscando más de ese contacto, de esas piernas que rosaban causándole escalofríos.

Los golpes de Thor se fueron calmando periódicamente, y aunque tenía que aparentar estar disfrutando de una porción de pollo, su vida estaba en realidad debajo de la mesa, buscando enredarse con esos golpes falsos, los golpes de Loki no variaron en fuerza hasta que Thor, sin poder resistir más paso su rodilla bajo la rodilla de Loki, haciendo que la pierna de su hermano quedará sobre la suya, cursados, juntos.

Thor aparento dar una mordida suculenta a su porción y Loki le dedico una mirada plana, como si solo pasara a mirarlo un segundo. En realidad Thor no vio si Loki quería decirle algo con ese par de ojos, la mirada duro muy poco tiempo y Loki volvió dar una cucharada a su postre.

Sin retirar la pierna.

Lamiendo la cuchara antes de metérsela a la boca, dejando caer lo ojos, sin poner los codos sobre la mesa y aparentemente oyendo lo que alguien le decía al frente, en fin, siendo Loki.

Thor dio otra mordida feroz, perturbado, y pasando a ser _una más _de las admiradoras de Loki, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima y sin poder dejar de sentir el peso de su muslo contra el suyo. Thor tuvo que dar un largo trago de vino para poder retirar la mirada de Loki un segundo.

A su lado Loki inicio una conversación con un miembro del concejo del rey, hablaban vivamente sobre un libro muy antiguo, el viejo concejero parecía muy agradado de mantener la charla y Loki regaba sus palabras sonriente, Thor se sirvió un poco más de vino y como quien no quiere la cosa, estiro la pierna bajo la mesa, rosando su pantorrilla con la de Loki, más impidiéndole bajar la pierna de su lugar.

Loki apenas se inmuto, su charla no vario en ritmo ni en fuerza, más debajo de la mesa, y casi posesivamente, Thor sintió la pierna de Loki envolverse en torno a su pantorrilla, el pie de Loki se apoyaba de la cara externa de su gemelo, haciendo fuerza como si no se quisiera soltar nunca (x), Thor estuvo a punto de escupir su vino, pero intentando seguir el sucio juego de Loki termino su copa y lanzo una mirada hacía el vacío de los invitados, Sif se veía de lejos, feliz y brillantes hablando con Frigga y Odín.

La pierna de Loki empezó a deslizarse, a frotarse.

Es decir, Loki empezó a frotarse con él.

Thor siguió mirando hacia los invitados pero ciertamente no estaba mirando nada, las sensaciones que experimentaba debajo de la mesa eran más que suficiente, arriba, junto a él Loki reía ampliamente, hablando sobre alguna cosa de gigantes de fuego y dioses.

**Mulán entre los muros de piedra.**

Al final de la cena, Sif se encamina hacía la salida del comedor, que es un pasillo de piedra que dobla noventa grados con respecto a la mesa, esta iluminado y decorado por la ocasión con flores y antorchas aromáticas. Según las costumbres antiguas, por ser Sif la homenajeada debe despedir a los invitados, así que ella misma se para en la puerta y despide a cada uno de los comensales que se demoran apenas unos momentos en salir.

Pero no salen todos, Sif no tarda en comprobar que Loki y Thor no han salido, así que atraviesa el corredor, llega a la esquina y seriamente duda en seguir, Loki ya se esta poniendo de pie.

-Loki…- Sif no pasa por el alto la oscilación de la voz de Thor, al parecer Loki tampoco pues gira hacia su hermano.

-¿Uhm?-

Sif esta a unos pocos metros, alcanza al distinguir perfectamente la mano de Thor enrollándose en la mano de Loki, el último intenta soltarse, forcejea un poco -¿Qué te traes, Thor?- Loki parece rendirse de forcejear cuando pregunta y Thor parece rendirse a algo más –Tú… estabas…- Loki vuelve a intentar zafarse y Thor lo jala con toda esa brutalidad que tiene.

Sif ve entre aterrorizada e intrigada como Thor acuesta a Loki sobre la mesa de un solo tirón. Las piernas de Loki parecer contraerse mecánicamente, Sif primero piensa que van a empezar a pelar, luego le parece que la forma en que uno forcejea con el otro no es propiamente su estilo de pelea.

Thor parece intentar abrirse paso entre las piernas de Loki, parece querer acercarse y Loki se revuelve como una salamandra entre sus movimientos, negándole el paso.

-¡Pero si tenías tu piern!-

-¡ESTABA JUGANDO THOR, JUGANDO!- Loki parece alarmado, como si se sintiera ultrajado por lo que esta pasando.

Sif piensa en retirarse, en dejar que se arreglen solos, pero se supone que ella debe despedir a los invitados, así que titubea un momento.

Allá sobre el comedor la lucha continua, Loki se niega, se recoge e intenta golpear a Thor, que no para de insistir.

-Todo esto es tu culpa Loki-

-¿Por qué mi culpa?- La voz de Loki es escéptica o sorprendida, Sif no distingue.

-Por tus malditos ojos, por tu piel, por tu cuerpo, por tu voz, es tu culpa- Loki le atina una patada en el estomago a Thor, aunque a los ojos de Sif en realidad no lo golpeo tan fuerte –Lo que dices son ridiculeces Thor- Sif piensa que tal vez no sean ridiculeces, algunas chicas que a veces hablan con ella, un día le preguntaron que a _cual prefería, _si a Thor o a Loki, ella dijo de inmediato Loki, pero no por lo que después entendió, sino por ser Loki un poco más tratable que Thor, las chicas aquellas de inmediato empezaron a hablar de todas las cosas _sexys _ de Loki, de sus ojos verdes profundos, de su cuerpo y de las ganas que a todas les daba de que él les hablara al oído mientras él les hacía… -¡No son ridiculeces Loki, me enfermas!- Thor parece rendirse, se aleja un poco, Loki levanta la cabeza para mirarlo –Y todo es peor desde que volvimos de la batalla- Sif agudiza el oído –Antes de que Sif me salvara gritaste tan…asustado… ¿qué sientes por mi Loki?- Sif se tapa la boca con una mano ¡_oh por todos los dioses, por todos los dioses! _Ella siempre ha pensado que ninguna de esas chicas de antes tienen oportunidad con Loki, ahora que lo ve de esta forma, piensa que él único con quien Loki se vería bien a lo mejor sería Thor -¡¿Pero de que hablas?! Thor, somos hermanos- Loki apoya los brazos en la mesa y Sif casi que sucumbe al impulso de correr hasta donde están y decirle a Loki que le siga la corriente a Thor -¿Tú me… amas?... Hermano- Las palabras de Thor son tan impropias de él que Sif piensa que tal vez esta confundida y el rubio que esta allá no es Thor –Eventualmente- Cuando Loki habla Sif no puede evitar un saltito pequeño de celebración.

Thor le abre las piernas a Loki en seco, como celebración.

Loki grita alarmado.

Sif esta a punto de gritar también pero sus propios pensamientos la sacan de la imagen un momento _¡Nadie puede ver esto! Es decir ¿qué dirían? _Sif se agita tanto que se separa de la esquina y da un par de vueltas sin sentido, después mira la puerta, sabe que si la cierra hará ruido y ellos se darán cuenta, pero es solo que no sabe que hacer -¡Loki, déjame!- la voz de Thor suena a lo lejos _¡Eso es, Loki! _El hechizo viene a la mente de Sif que lo recita en voz baja y apunta a la puerta, esta se cierra silenciosamente.

_¡Oh, no, me quede adentro! ¡Me quede adentro!_

Sif se altera y se sonroja y da otro par de pasos torpes, al final sus propios pies la vuelven a llevar al borde de la pared de piedra, a mirar que es lo que esta pasando ahora.

**El arte de como no robar un beso.**

Es extraño tener a Loki tan cerca y al tiempo tan lejos. Thor esta entre sus piernas, lo tiene acostado sobre una mesa y siente un vacío extraño, debe ser porque Loki hace todo lo posible por evitar cualquier contacto.

De todas formas y así Loki no lo quiera Thor ya tiene un plan inquebrantable en mente, después de que Loki dijera 'eventualmente' y Thor se perdiera en la forma en que se curvaron esos magníficos labios, constato que tenía que besarlo o tenía que besarlo, sin vuelta de hoja, ni obstáculo suficiente que lo desviara de su objetivo, por los siglos de los siglos y los truenos de los truenos. Amén.

Si bien Thor siempre ha sabido que Loki es ágil ahora es cuando esa habilidad le parece estúpidamente innecesaria, Loki la esta usando para esquivarlo por completo, para resbalarse entre sus dedos e impedir todo contacto. Thor persevera, lo fuerza a darle paso, pero Loki sabe siempre hacía donde girar la cabeza, hacía donde mover el cuerpo para hacer imposible que Thor lo atrape.

En fin, no lo logra por mucho porque Thor lo sujeta lo las manos y lo obliga a mirarlo de frente, aquí ya es obvio lo que va a pasar, Loki se tensa, lo mira con una ira mal diseñada.

-No te atrevas-

Como si importara lo que dijera a estas alturas. Thor se acerca, con la intención sobre la piel, sobre los labios, cerrando los ojos, sujetando a Loki bruscamente, haciendo presión para impedirle cualquier movimiento.

Aun así cuando las narices rosan y Thor lo ve venir, Loki gira la cabeza hacia la derecha, frunciendo las cejas y ruborizándose un poco.

Se ve lindo.

Tanto que a Thor le dan ganas de llorar.

De momento solo exhala, tibio, suspirado, la piel de Loki que es tocada por el aliento de Thor se eriza, a Thor no se le pasa por alto. Las sensaciones le revuelven el estomago y sin dejar de hacer presión Thor descansa un poco la cadera recostándose en las piernas de Loki.

Su erección (vaya Thor a saber donde empezó a ponerse así) rosa la cara interna de el muslo derecho de Loki, a Thor le recorre un escalofrió helado y escandalosamente placentero por la espalda. Loki abre los ojos de par en par y lo mira entre confuso y sorprendido.

-¿Eso es…?-

Incluso levanta un poco la cabeza en dirección a sus piernas, como si quisiera ver que hace presión, que es lo que se siente duro. También gira la cabeza. Lo suficiente, Thor se mueve más rápido esta vez y presiona sus labios contra los de Loki, que inmediatamente empieza a forcejar ofendido, a golpearlo, a intentar retirar la cabeza.

Son labios sobre labios, ningún beso real, nada de roses cariñosos, ni humedad, nada de sabor de Loki. Todo lo contrario.

Al final Loki se zafa, huye del intento de beso y Thor se siente derrotado, afloja el agarre, apoya las manos contra la mesa y deja caer la cabeza, Loki sigue ahí abajo, pero Thor ya no quiere mirar, porque duele, duele el rechazo y la repulsión que Loki le demuestra. Deja caer un suspiro gigantesco y vuelve a abrir los ojos.

Loki lo mira impasible, esta quieto allí abajo, no parece mirarlo con rabia ni con especial interés, solo mirándolo, más allá de la piel. Thor se siente desnudo y torpe, mareado. Los brazos de Loki estas extendidos hacía los lados, no se esta defendiendo y al parecer se detuvo de su idea de golpearlo.

Además tiene los labios muy rojos, rojos de la presión que Thor hizo sobre él, rojos de negarse.

Thor se muerde los labios, se decide a intentar lo imposible de nuevo, a estrellarse contra la pared hasta caer muerto, así que se inclina, sin hacer presión, sin forzar nada, se acerca mucho, Loki aun tiene los ojos abiertos y lo mira de la misma forma que hace un momento.

-Yo no solo te amo eventualmente-

Thor gira la cabeza con las palabras, rosa con la nariz respingada de Loki, presiente el calor de su piel. Loki no dice nada, no parpadea. El resto no dura mucho, porque Thor se inclina lo suficiente para tocar con sus labios la boca de Loki y ahí se pierde, se pierde para siempre.

Lo hace suave, retirándose por momentos para volver a sentir los labios recibirlo. Luego le abre la boca con la lengua, despacio, saboreando cada parte, haciendo una línea en los labios de Loki y finalmente abriéndose paso dentro de su húmeda cavidad, chocando con su aliento.

El lugar estalla en colores y en música cuando Loki le devuelve el beso, como de mentiras, sacando la lengua, buscándolo, abriéndole paso dentro de su boca, atrapando sus labios entre sus dientes y haciendo presión.

Thor se separa un momento, abre los ojos y ve a Loki, debajo de él y con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido deliciosamente y los labios abiertos, insinuando.

Su cuerpo le ordena abrazar a Loki, así que rodando sus brazos debajo del cuerpo de su hermano lo acerca un poco más a él, buscando de nuevo sus labios.

**La historia de la rendición.**

Tal vez fue el hecho de que Thor se rindió de verdad al final de todo. Tal vez fue esa inesperada ternura, esa cordialidad y esa necesidad ansiosa, tal vez fue el calor de ese cuerpo contra el suyo, la evidencia de sus deseos y esos ojos azules.

A lo mejor fueron las últimas palabras de Thor y su aliento tibio sobre la nariz.

O sus labios suaves, la carencia de fuerza, la dulzura con que le abrió los labios y la caliente humedad de su lengua

A lo mejor Loki se arrepentirá después o puede que no, pero de momento el aliento de Thor lo posee, así que el beso avanza y Loki no tiene intención de que termine, el cuerpo de Thor se ciñe al suyo, y Thor es demasiado grande, es pesado y la mesa es dura y fría, pero se siente bien, el conjunto no esta mal y los besos de Thor dejan al descubierto a un Thor que no existe para la multitud, alguien que se refugia entre las mantas en la noche, un muchacho pasivo y sumiso, Thor abre la boca suavemente cuando Loki le mete la lengua, la encierra entre su boca y succiona suavemente. Su barba raspa la piel de las mejillas de Loki, pero incluso eso pasa a sentirse bien, sus brazos lo rodean, debajo de su espalda y sosteniendo su cuello. Pronto Loki se encuentra abrazándolo también, dejando vagar los dedos dentro del cabello rubio, acariciando la nuca, haciendo presión para que Thor abra más la boca, para que lo deje probar más de ese sabor nuevo y tan familiar al tiempo.

Loki ladea la cabeza y le da más paso a Thor, le da permiso de que lo bese mucho, le pide con su cuerpo que lo haga, apoyando los pies en la mesa y cerrando las piernas a los costados de Thor.

El beso no acaba nunca y Loki siente que ese solo sabor, y ese juego de lenguas, toda esa lucidez del beso es lo mejor que le ha pasado en mucho tiempo, las narices rosan de vez en vez, Loki gira la cabeza hacia el otro lado y se descubre sonriendo entre los besos de Thor, entre la forma en que se muerden los labios.

Ese beso es el mas largo de la vida de ambos, un beso que nunca muere.

**Fangirl.**

_¡Si!_

_¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!_

_¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiii!_

Sif contempla todo, pegada a la pared de piedra que se entibia con su cuerpo recostado, la escena avanza y es tan dulce que Sif tiene que tocarse los labios y permitirse soñar con alguna vez besar a alguien de esa forma.

El cabello de Thor se resbala por los lados de su cara y rosa la piel de Loki, Sif no se pierde un detalle, un suspiro ni una mordida.

Cuando se separan Sif no sabe cuando tiempo lleva recostada contra la misma pared, la forma de la piedra le dejo marcas en la piel de la cara y tiene los ojos empañados.

Ella misma deja caer un suspiro.

Thor se ríe suavemente y Loki le acomoda el cabello detrás de las orejas. Se ve tan bonito que Sif tiene ganas de llamar a los artistas de reino para que hagan muchas pinturas de esos momentos y la permitan a ella vivir en el salón donde las cuelguen.

Un momento después y luego de unas palabras en voz baja que ella no alcanza a oír Thor busca entre la comida restante en la mesa un postre, muy similar al que había comido Loki al final de la cena.

_¡Dáselo, suave, y luego bésalo!_

Sif se permite emocionarse allí mismo, viendo como Thor separa pequeñas cucharadas de postre y se las acerca a los labios a Loki, que las come suavemente, de la misma forma que siempre se come un postre. Thor se acerca después de dos cucharadas y le da otro beso largo. La hacen consentir la pared con ternura, la escena esta tan cargada de amor que Sif se sonroja mirando.

_¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Que hermoso es…!_

Esta vez es Loki quien busca algo, al parecer una pequeña cereza, la pone sobre su lengua y Thor se inclina y la muerde, Loki se ríe, desde el fondo del pecho y con esa risa única que casi nadie conoce, esa risa que le hace caer la cabeza hacia atrás y morderse los labios. Thor le muerde los labios esta vez.

Sif lo nota, porque al tiempo que las cosas cambian de color ella empieza a sentirse especialmente húmeda en su lugar.

Las manos de Thor ya no solo abrazan a Loki, sino que buscan algo al final de su espalda y entre beso y beso suben y bajan como si buscaran más contacto.

_¡Por todos los dioses, por los antiguos y los nuevos, por el padre de todos, por la madre de todos, por Asgard, por el Bifröst!_

Sif comprende con la clarividencia del que desea que algo pase, así que cuando ve las manos de Thor buscar entre las piernas de Loki ya tiene toda la historia, la continuación, las versiones siguientes y los finales alternativos.

Loki tapa su boca con sus propias manos, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y Sif tiene miedo por primera vez de que la vean, pero los ojos de Loki están cerrados, y sus mejillas muy rojas. Sif se alegra de eso. Ella no comprende completamente que es lo que Thor esta haciendo, es decir, sabe la teoría del hecho, más no comprende que es lo que esta haciendo en realidad, así que al ver que Thor se mueve en un vaivén rítmico y que al parecer hace algo de presión con sus brazos entre las piernas de Loki, cree sentir más vergüenza que el propio Loki que retoza acostado y abriendo las piernas suavemente.

Thor se inclina un poco hacía adelante y jadea, Loki se precipita hacia fuera, como si deseara chocar con el cuerpo de Thor, hay algo de fricción allí y Loki se presiona sobre la boca hasta dejarse marcas blancas en la piel. Thor toma entre sus manos las manos de Loki y le impide seguir cubriéndose la boca, lo obliga a sujetarlo de su cuello. Ahora Loki se muerde mucho los labios cuando deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sif piensa que es sexy.

Es sexy como se ven los dos, más no como tal vez se vería uno solo.

En cámara lenta Thor se agacha, choca contra Loki y se acerca a su cuello. Sif ve como saca la lengua y le traza una línea larga sobre la piel, desde la parte de abajo del cuello hasta el mentón.

Sif siente un escalofrió.

Seguro Loki sintió mucho más, porque buscando los ojos de Thor, lo atrajo con las manos para besarlo, Sif sin querer queriendo vislumbro las lenguas tocarse, oyó el sonido apaciguado de las mismas enredarse y sintió sobre la piel los dientes de Thor mordiendo los labios de Loki.

Por un segundo se sintió mal por inmiscuirse en algo tan íntimo, luego se le olvido el arrepentimiento, porque Thor empezó a desvestir a Loki.

_¡MADRE MÍA!_

**Color piel.**

Los besos de Loki cada vez son más tóxicos, sus labios le hacen perder el rumbo, el piso vibra bajo la planta de sus pies, el placer retenido se mezcla con los ojos entrecerrados de Loki que lo miran.

Thor se ve necesitado de la desnudes de Loki, urgido.

Así que sin meditación las manos viajan rápido, buscando la liberación, el contacto, la piel. Loki tarda un momento en notar que es lo que Thor trata de hacer, cuando lo hace se avergüenza, preciosamente, sonrojándose instantáneamente, Thor le perdona que intente evitar que pasen las cosas, porque de alguna forma él también admite tener algo de miedo, Loki se toma su tiempo para dejar que Thor lo deshaga de su cinturón y luego abra un poco su pantalón. Se toma tanto su tiempo que cuando por fin Thor esta deslizando la tela del pantalón fuera, se encuentra con que Loki ya ha desvestido su torso, sonríe.

-¿Esta es tu primera vez, Loki?-

Thor titube un poco cuando lo dice, cree saber que no, es solo que le es complicado imaginar a Loki con otro hombre, con otra persona que no sea él. Le besa el cuello antes de dejarlo responder, Loki inclina la cabeza, le da paso y termina de quitarle la parte superior de su traje, con esas manos largas y delgadas, Thor se estremece de a pocos, la piel que toca Loki parece caer bajo algún hechizo, su erección entre sus piernas se aprisiona contra su ropa y la visión se le nubla por momentos.

-No…- Thor levanta la cabeza, es la primera vez desde hace mucho rato que Loki se niega a algo desde que cedió a aquel beso –Yo no… esta no es mi primera vez Thor- La imagen mental le causa a Thor unas sensación amarga al final del abdomen, un instinto destructivo –Pero…- Loki busca su mirada, y la encuentra –supongo que va a ser como si lo fuera- y se sonroja de nuevo. Thor tiene que admitir se debilita si Loki se sonroja así por él, es como ganarse un premio o como cuando hace frio y sale el sol.

Así que tarda en entenderlo.

-Oh- Loki baja la mirada y dibuja con sus dedos formas extrañas sobre el pecho de Thor -Ósea que nunca has…- Thor busca la palabra -'eso'- Loki hace una seña airada con una mano -Con otro hombre- Loki niega, enfáticamente -¡Genial!- La alegría de Thor es sincera, Loki suelta una risita –Idiota- se inclina, esos labios lo llaman –Como digas- y otro beso.

La ropa estorba, así que Thor abre toda la ropa que cubre el pecho de Loki.

-¿Sería mucho pedir si…?- las palabras de Loki son un picaras, a Thor le huele a reto

-¿Qué cosa?-

Los brazos de Loki se estiran, buscando algo, Thor le da paso y pronto Loki jala consigo un recipiente con crema de frutos rojos. Los dedos de Loki, blancos y largos se meten en el recipiente, quedan rojos y llenos de dulce, Thor intenta acercarse pero Loki lo aparta un momento, con los dedos untados de postre le toca el cuello y los hombros, Thor siente sobre la piel la sensación húmeda del dulce, luego siente la sensación húmeda de la lengua de Loki.

Thor no noto el momento en que Loki se incorporo a medias y metió la cabeza entre su cuello, su lengua limpia el camino del dulce sobre la sensible piel y Thor poco pudo hacer frente a los quejidos que se le salieron de los labios, los labios de Loki se curvan y se contraen, Thor siente que lo muerden, que lo lamen y que lo besan, es raro, muy raro porque es Loki y lo hace como si él mismo fuera un postre, Thor se derrite entre esa boca, entre esa lengua que busca dentro de su cuello.

Después de que Loki termina con su tarea Thor lo empuja hacia la mesa de nuevo, con la cuchara el recipiente esparce dulce por todo el pecho de Loki y antes de empezar a lamer se cerciora de empezar a deshacerse de la ropa interior de su hermano. La alarma de Loki fue casi graciosa, parecía no saber si disfrutar el momento en que la lengua de Thor barría con el sabor dulce esparcido por su pecho o impedir que Thor los desnudara por completo, al final no pareció hacer ninguna de las dos cosas bien.

Pero para Thor fue perfecto igual.

-¿Te avergüenza, Loki?-

-¿¡Por qué no te callas!?-

Thor vuelve a reírse, sobre la piel, lamiéndole el abdomen.

**El amor a la hora de la cena.**

Loki siente que la desnudes no le sienta bien, es curiosa la sensación de haber estado frente a Thor desnudos muchas veces y ahora sentir un pudor ridículo cuando sus manos acarician los lados de sus nalgas. El aliento se le calienta, los nervios se le crispan en la piel, pero Loki se encuentra rogando que por nada del mundo Thor se detenga.

-Tócame-

Loki tiene que mirar a lo ojos de Thor para reafirmarse, para confirmar que si lo dijo.

-Tócame-

Lo repite hundiéndose en el profundo mar de los ojos de Thor, un mar que se apaga porque sus pupilas se dilatan. Loki exhala ansioso cuando los dedos de Thor se deslizan por su vientre y tantean la piel desacostumbrada al tacto de su vientre. Loki mueve la cadera hacia arriba, buscando fricción, desatinando en sus intentos de mantener la calma.

-Si, Thor… así…-

Loki no se niega el gusto de sentir, el placer de verse deseado con tanta alevosía, Thor lo toca como si él también estuviera disfrutando, sus dedos son gruesos y sus manos grandes, esta caliente, lo toca muy abajo, muy arriba, haciendo presión en algunos puntos de vez en vez. Loki suspira contra su propia mano y Thor la aparta, la aparta para acercarse y morderle los labios.

Los besos de Thor saben a triunfo personal, a noches salvajes, a orgullo y pasión, al final se descubren tiernos, amantes, son besos fieles, besos de perro, Loki se pierde, no se puede negar, corresponde lánguidamente, Thor lo consume, lo sobrecarga.

-Me gustan tus besos, Loki-

Se desliza un poco, buscando estar más cerca de Thor, buscando más calor, más tacto. Los dedos de Thor se resbalan con el movimiento de Loki y rosan _demasiado _abajo.

El gemido de Loki es imprudentemente sonoro. Thor arruga la nariz y acerca sus dedos a la boca de Loki, en sus ojos se lee lo que va a hacer, Loki se sonroja, intenta pretender que se siente ultrajado pero Thor lame sus dedos primero, luego se los acerca a la boca, uno por uno, Loki los lame, juega con ellos y Thor embiste contra su cuerpo.

Las erecciones chocan, Loki ahoga ronroneos.

-Lo voy a hacer suave, lo juro-

-Oh, Thor por el amor de…-

-¿El tuyo? ¿Por tu amor?-

-Eres un meloso de lo peor-

El contacto aumenta, Thor se recuesta sobre él, acerca su boca a sus oídos.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti-

Loki no responde porque las palabras se le enredan como una bola de pelos en la garganta, pero ajusta sus piernas en torno a Thor, hablándole más allá de la voz, hablándole con el cuerpo. Thor le muerde una oreja.

**Las paredes tienen oídos (ojos y feels).**

De alguna forma extraña Sif siente que si sigue mirando va a morir o va a tener que tirarse al suelo y no moverse en mucho tiempo por la sobrecarga de sentimientos. Por instantes cierra los ojos para no atiborrarse con tantas cosas, cuando lo hace sus otros sentidos vuelan, capta sonidos extraños, húmedos, quejidos. Sif cree que con los ojos cerrados incluso puede oír lo que esta pensando Thor mientras se ciñe contra Loki.

Pero entre todos hay un sonido en particular, o más bien un conjunto de sonidos, que le anuncian una forma rara de peligro. Primero es el inconfundible resonar de la voz de Loki, una nota aguda, puede ser dolor o placer, luego el chapoteante sonido de la penetración, después el sonido de la tela caer al suelo y finalmente Loki gimiendo de nuevo, escandalosamente, demasiado.

_Los van a oír._

_¡OH NO! ¡LOS VAN A OÍR!_

De nuevo Sif se haya a su misma caminando entre las dos paredes, buscando una solución, con la mente distraída por los sonidos, por la voz oprimida de Thor. Sus ojos vagan un poco, al final no resiste, da una mirada y para su conmoción Thor esta desnudo, Loki tiene las piernas abiertas y pareciera que el primero intenta hacer algo entre las piernas del segundo.

Sif no tarda en comprenderlo, es solo que le impresiona demasiado.

Lo único que la vuelve a traer a la realidad es el sonido del llanto de Loki, el inconfundible dolor en su voz, mezclado con algo que Sif clasifica dentro de placer, tal vez un placer algo salvaje.

El cuerpo de Sif gira por si solo sobre sus talones, la concentración sale de algún lugar pacifico de su mente que es susceptible al amor y el hechizo es completamente silencioso pero efectivo como ninguno que hubiera hecho alguna vez.

_-¡__den thóryvo!- _

Un nuevo gemido se escapa de los labios de Loki, pero esta vez Sif siente una rara sensación de seguridad en el pecho, gira para buscar su rincón entre las piedras del muro y seguir observando, porque aunque ya clasifico sus actos dentro de su mente y sabe que esta mal, que no debería, que esto al parecer no es de su incumbencia, que tal vez debería informar al padre de todos, un instinto protector por lo que esta pasando nubla su sentido de _lealtad _al reino.

Sobre la mesa Loki solloza suavemente, gimiendo de vez en vez mientras Thor le sujeta las manos con suavidad, sus cuerpos se mueven en un vaivén lento, hay un sonido húmedo flotando y un aroma a intimidad que a Sif le hace sentir desnuda.

-¿Te gusta?-

A Sif se le eriza la piel, no comprende el punto de que Thor pregunte algo como eso si las cosas son tan _evidentes._

-…Mucho- la voz de Loki se quiebra al final de la palabra y Sif comprende que Thor se preocupa por el llanto de Loki.

-Entonces ¿por qué…?- los dedos de Loki impiden que Thor siga hablando, Sif sonríe tontamente.

-Duele- los ojos de Thor se abren mucho, pero Loki parecer aferrarse a él, atrayéndolo como si lo fuese a abrazar –Pero esta bien… se siente bien- Sif alcanza a notar que Loki se avergüenza mucho de decirlo, como si eso fuera en contra de su naturaleza. Thor también parece notarlo, pero él en vez de suspirar contra un muro le llena los labios a Loki de un beso, mientras continúa con el ritmo casi interrumpido del vaivén.

Sif se encarga de memorizar cada detalle, las piernas blancas de Loki flexionadas sobre la mesa, los brazos de Thor junto al cuerpo de su hermano, el cabello revuelto de Loki sobre la mesa y el cabello rubio de Thor que se desparrama hacia todas partes, los sonidos, la respiración agitada de Thor y sus jadeos escandalosos, la conmoción de Loki, sus gemidos agudos y sus gritos mal disimulados. Sif lo guarda todo dentro de su memoria en el compartimiento donde almacena todo lo relacionado con felicidad.

Pasa un buen rato y Sif tiene que encogerse sobre si misma, acurrucarse contra la pared y observar ahí, Thor sigue embistiendo, el ritmo sube y Loki se queja cada vez que eso pasa.

-No me pongas atención Thor, ¡no pares!-

Hay momentos en que a Sif le gustaría informarles que ella esta presente para que no digan ese tipo de cosas subidas de tono que le hacen perder la compostura.

-¡Queeeeee riiicoooo! ¡Uhmm! ¡Loki, si…!-

Como hay otros en los que es corazón se le vuelve una uva pasa.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Loki-

-¿En mi?-

-¿Vas a pensar tú en mí?-

-¿Eventualmente?-

E incluso hay algunos que le causan algo de gracia.

-No voy a poder volver a comer en esta mesa Thor-

-Yo si, solo si tu eres el postre-

-¡Que te den…! ¡Aahh…!-

-Dame tú-

-Shhh…-

Hay un momento en especial que Sif va a poder recordar toda su vida, un instante que va a poder señalar con el dedo y decir 'si, fue ahí'.

-Júrame que esto va a volver a pasar-

-Que cosas dices Thor…-

-Por favor, Loki-

-¿Para qué?-

-Es que no puedo vivir sin ti Loki, no puedo-

-¡Hmmmm!- una voz que se quiebra.

-¿Lo haremos?-

-Yo… ¡Ahh, Thor!...- un suspiro que se pega al aire -…Eventualmente-

Y un beso.

_Están enamorados._

Para Sif es tan obvio que le escoce los ojos la realidad. Tiene ganas de llorar allí mismo y tal vez celebrar con música y baile que haya tanto amor pegado a las paredes. Llora por el momento, lagrimas felices que le interrumpen la visión, lagrimas grandes de una alegría rara.

-Loki no aguanto más-

-Yo tampoco-

La voz de Loki es opaca y grave, una voz alterada por el sexo, una voz diferente que Sif no reconoce, que le eriza los vellos del cuello.

-Quiero terminar dentro de ti-

-No me lo digas Thor-

-¿Qué…?-

-No me lo digas, solo hazlo-

Thor se sonroja un momento, Sif distingue el brillo en sus ojos, el temblor general y la contracción de sus músculos, Loki se revuelve como si algo extraño pasara, junta mucho sus piernas, tanto que termina por envolver a Thor con ellas, cierra sus muslos entorno su cadera y Sif cree ver que Loki lo aprisiona, que lo atrae más, _que lo entra más_.

-Estoy muy… dentro-

-Esta caliente Thor-

Loki se cubre la cara con las manos y Thor exhala pesadamente.

Sif no nota que ha parado de llorar.

**Tu rastro sobre la nieve. (Poética y pervertidamente hablando)**

Thor definitivamente es un salvaje sin razón, Loki siente que algo hierve dentro suyo, se siente mucho mejor de lo que esta dispuesto a admitir y además se siente mucho más extraño de lo que estuvo interesado en sentirse alguna vez.

Thor sigue dentro de él y Loki sigue sin querer que salga, su cuerpo hace lo que quiere, la mente de Loki se queja pero sus piernas envuelven más a Thor, lo hacen llegar más y más dentro.

-Se siente tan bien Thor… tan…- los gemidos se escapan de su boca, Loki siente que hay varios puntos dentro él que Thor toca acertada y al parecer involuntariamente, esos puntos hacen eco en todo su cuerpo y el placer se riega en lugares inverosímiles, Loki siente placer en la coronilla, en la planta de los pies, en la cara interna de los muslos, siente placer tan dentro de su cuerpo que le daría vergüenza tener que decírselo a Thor en voz alta.

Al final Thor le muerde el cuello y el placer se triplica sin sentido.

Lo último que Loki es consiente de sentir con todos su cabales es que Thor dibuja un circulo con su cadera, lo que consiguientemente también es un circulo dentro suyo.

El orgasmo es un estallido infinito sin precedentes, Loki cree que se puede venir para siempre si Thor sigue haciendo _eso que sigue haciendo sin parar y que lo desordena._

El grito se le atraviesa en la garganta, y aunque es consciente de que grita tal vez el propio placer le impide saber que tan fuerte.

-Eventualmente- Loki se reafirma a si mismo que una que otra aventurilla no debe tener nada de malo.

Thor se ríe allí, mientras abandona su cuerpo e intenta besarlo.

-Apuesto a que será un poco más que eventual-

-Siempre eres muy seguro de ti mismo Thor- Loki quiere sonar desafiante, pero duda de haberlo logrado.

-Tengo mis razones-

Los labios de Thor lo vuelven a consumir y Loki se deja abrazar un rato más, el letargo del orgasmo le da algo de sueño. Thor se adormila un poco también.

-Ven a mi cuarto-

-Ven tu al mio-

-Te voy a desordenar todo, Loki-

-Esta bien… solo no te vayas a correr sobre mis libros, se borra la tinta-

Thor se ríe sobre sus labios.

-Eres un pervertido-

-Tengo mis momentos-

-¿Cuántas veces pretendes que me corra hoy?-

-No era literal Thor, estaba siendo… hiperbólico, por decir algo-

-Eso… no sé de que hablas-

-Igual no tiene mucho sentido…- Loki gira la cabeza para apoyarla contra el hombro de Thor.

-Se siente bien que hagas eso…-

-Espero que nadie nos vea-

-No lo harán-

**Un placer, muchas gracias.**

_¡Pero que hijos de puta!_

'_No lo harán'_

_Thor idiota._

Sif se indigna de mentiras mientras se pone de pie, _y ni las gracias me van a dar este par de degenerados, _sobre la mesa las cosas se calman de a poco, después de unos minutos y con todo el terror del asunto Sif ve a Loki ponerse de pie casi completamente vestido.

_¡Mierda, me van a ver!_

Su instinto de supervivencia es más rápido y de un movimiento imperceptible abre la puerta con un hechizo que Loki le hizo repetir durante horas.

Cuando ya ha corrido casi diez metros en el pasillo recuerda el hechizo silenciador y se devuelve iracundamente, aun no han salido, así que tiene el tiempo necesario para murmurar el hechizo y correr de nuevo antes de que ellos doblaran la esquina.

Para todos los del castillo ellos dos estarían perfectamente vestidos y solamente caminando por un pasillo, para Sif por siempre estarían despeinados, revueltos y oliendo a sexo, por más hechizos limpiadores de Loki y por más disimulo de Thor.

Sif se nombro a si misma custodia de ese amor.

Aunque ninguno de ellos dos hubiese y fuera nunca a hacer nada por el calor que la invadiría desde ese día en adelante todas las noches de su vida, recordando cada detalle que se esmero en guardar, Sif no descansaría en su esmero por impedir cualquier posible separación, y porque no, de infiltrarse en uno que otro encuentro.

A lo mejor ni Loki ni Thor se enterarían nunca que ajenamente y a punta de recuerdos su imagen también lograrían sacar gemidos y algunos orgasmos condenados al silencio de una fangirl equivocada reino.

* * *

¡OOOOOHHH YEEEEAAAAAAAH!

Espero que les haya gustado mucho este fic, lo hice con mucho amor para todos mis lectores y para mi misma también (?).

Les cuento que esta semana salí con unos 'amigos' y me pase demasiado de copas así que algo esta demasiado mal en el fic es culpa de eso (?).

Ya saben, si tuve muchos errores de ortografía de verdad lo siento, lo he leído como veinte veces, espero que este cada vez mejor que los anteriores.

He recivido un par de asks muy bonitos sobre mis otros fics, me gusta que me den sus opiniones es muy lindo y me motiva mucho (así me digan cosas como 'Sirius, deberías dejar de escribir') lo que quieran en fin xD.

Un montón de besos gigantes para todos, para mis son héroes y los amo mucho, gracias por tomas el tiempo de leer esta shit que publico eventualmente.

Oh si, este fue un fic maldito por esa palabra ._. 'eventualmente', no se porque habrá salido así, pero así salió en fin xD.

También quería explicar para quien no entendió el motivo del titulo de este one-shot que hice un paralelo entre Mulán y Sif, los casos varían un poco pero yo les halle cierta similitud, así que cuando digo Mulán me refiero a mi querida Sif 3

Los hechizos son palabras estúpidas en griego, de hecho, son la pronunciación de las palabras en griego, no son nada interesante por eso no las pongo en español, no sabía como inventar los hechizos así que los puse así ._.

Por allá arriba les deje el link para que vieran como Loki le cruzaba la pierna a Thor (?), no se si todos lo vieron, de todas formas aquí des dejo la imagen de nuevo: tumblr_

El fan art no es mio y ni siquiera esta completo, es solo una parte de la imagen original. Nada mio, lo encontré y pensé que se ajustaba a lo que había imaginado.

Ahora si les dejo todo mi amor y besos y abrazos y en fin ASDFGHJKLñ

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
